Kingdom Crystals
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: A 3part story about 3 evil crystals and 1 cure crystal TMNTYYH crossover
1. Human to Mutant and Vice Versa

Human-Mutant and Vice Versa I

do not own any characters except the creature and I do own the crystals

The Turtles are turned human and the guys are mutants. What insanity will occur?

The turtles and guys were chasing one of the foot ninja

"Hey, guys that foot ninja have something from the museum." Don states.

"What could Shredder want with it?" Kurama asks seriously

"Probably to destroy us." Leo replies

"Your basic bad guy insaneness." Mikey states flatly

"No kidding." Kuwabara states in the same tone.

The foot ninja disappear

"Where he go?" Raph asks

Above the street

Foot Ninja goes into bag and has three crystals in hand

"Do you have all three crystals?" Shredder asks.

"Yes master." Foot Ninja replies.

"Good, throw the green crystal down where the turtles and their friend are." Shredder ordered.

Foot Ninja throws Green crystal down and it blows up and the turtles and guys pass out

Moments later

"Whoa! That was close." Leo states as he holds head then looks at hand. "I'm human!"

"Leo, you're human." Raph states.

"Look at yourself."

"Holy Shell, I am too!"

"Wow! What was that…? I'm human." Mikey states.

"We're all human." Donny states.

Guys, are you ok?" Leo asks Yusuke and the other guys.

"Yeah, whoa, I'm a mutant turtle!" Yusuke replies.

"Me too!" Kuwabara replies in shock.

"I as well." Kurama states.

Hiei groans.

What they look like: Leo is tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes, Raph is a short guy with black hair with red eyes, Don is regular height guy with blonde hair and purple eyes, and Mike is the tallest guy with light brown hair with strangely orange eyes and the guys are Mutant turtles with their color eyes.

"Oh man, we have clothes." Leo replies in shock.

"We still have our clothes!" Yusuke exclaims.

"What happened?" Raph asks.

"We need to go back to the lair." Leo states seriously.

They go the lair

"My son, you are ok." Splinter says as he hugs Yusuke.

"Master Splinter, um I'm not you're son I'm Yusuke as a turtle." Yusuke replies

"Where are my sons?"

"We're here." Leo replies.

"What happened to you all?" Splinter asks.

"It looks like they've been infected by something." Leatherhead replies.

"A crystal in fact." Honeycutt informs.

"While you guys were chasing the foot ninja, I searched the net to find out there three powerful crystals called Kingdom Stones."

"I heard of them they're powerful stones from Australia." Don explains.

"What are they?" Leo asks.

"They were three crystals that Kings used to make slaves into anything."

"There were three colors." Honeycutt explains.

"Red, Blue, and Green." Leatherhead replies.

"They had different powers the Red- had the power to turn anyone into insects."

"The Blue- had the power to change anyone from bad to good or vice versa."

"The Green- had the power to change anyone to an opposite race."

"I think that's the one we're infected by." Don states

"I may have to test two of you to make sure." Honeycutt says.

"Take Kuwabara and Mikey they have the guts." Leo states.

"We do?" They both ask confused.

"Meanwhile the rest of us we'll find the Shredder and stop him from using the other 2 crystals." Don explains as he and the other 5 left.

"Ok, professor, scan us." Mikey says.

"Righty-O." Honeycutt says as he scans them. "Just as I thought it is the crystal."

"What will you do Professor?" Kuwabara asks.

"That's a good question!" Honeycutt states confused.

Meanwhile

"Alright, guys just because we're human don't mean we're not ninjas." Leo states. seriously.

"Yeah, same except for the ninja part." Yusuke replies.

"Yusuke and Leonardo, over there." Kurama exclaims

"The foot ninja we followed." Leo states.

"We're at Shredder's hideout." Yusuke states.

"Hn, this is so easy." Hiei says as he ran fast.

"Hiei!" Raph shouts.

"Don't worry Hiei's fine" Yusuke assures.

"So the turtles that are now human now and their use to be human friends are here. Karai, get Dr. Chapman to send his surprise to our guests." Shredder orders

"Yes, master!" Karai replies as She tells Chapman.

"Ok, I will!" Dr. Chapman says as he opens a door where five eyes are peeking out

Meanwhile Leatherhead and Prof. Honeycutt study Kuwabara and Mikey.

"Well, professor, I'm pretty sure we found the solution." Leatherhead states.

Yes, we have, but Michelangelo and Kuwabara might have to get it from Ms. O'Neil." Honeycutt states.

"What is it?" Mikey asks.

"A fourth Kingdom Crystal it's Orange." Honeycutt explains.

"Ok." They both say as they left to go to April's place.

They go to April place

"You know April won't recognize us." Kuwabara realizes.

"Oh, yeah!" Mikey states in the same tone.

"April!" Kuwabara and Mikey say.

"Yes," April says then she screams. "Who are you?"

"It's me Mikey." Mikey replies.

"And me Kuwabara." Kuwabara replies.

"But last time I checked Mikey was the turtle and Kuwabara was human." April exclaims.

"A crystal did this to us." Mikey explains.

"Professor Honeycutt told us you have a similar crystal that can change us back." Kuwabara explains.

"You mean this one." April says as she shows orange crystal.

"Yeah!" Mikey exclaims excitedly.

"Wow!" Kuwabara exclaims amazed.

The orange one glows and shoots Mikey and Kuwabara and they change back.

"We're normal!" Mikey states.

"Come on, let's help the others." Kuwabara replies.

Meanwhile the five eyed thing comes out

The Creature is has a bluish- green body, glowing yellow eyes, and an ugly face.

"What the shell is that?" Leo asks.

"Some ugly creature." Don replies.

The Creature uses its tongue and whips them all on the ground

"This human body doesn't work out." Leo complains.

"A turtle's body isn't any better." Yusuke complains as Kuwabara and Mikey came.

"Well will your own body will work?" Kuwabara asks.

The orange crystal shoots the other 6 turning them normal.

"My body!" Leo states.

"Good now we can fight the creature." Hiei says calmly.

They fight the creature but Shredder already escapes

"Great, the Shredder escapes." Leo complains.

"With the other 2 crystals." Don add.

"We've got the cure crystal right here." Kuwabara exclaims.

"For once you two did something right." Hiei says.

"No kidding." Raph agrees.

"Thanks." Kuwabara and Mikey say.

They go back to the lair.

"It's good to see you all normal." Splinter says in relief.

"Good job!" Honeycutt says.

"We'll keep this crystal here just in case." Leatherhead states.

"We'll stop Shredder's next plan." Leo states.

"Yeah!" All guys cheer.

Next Time: Kuwabara and Mikey's goes "evil" on the guys.

The End


	2. Mysterious Darkness

Mysterious Darkness

Part 2 to the Kingdom Crystals Series

I don't own any of the characters or the games in here. I do own the Rapper's store, the crystal, the man and Trey

Mike and Kuwabara are turned evil. What will these two evil minded simpletons do?

"My plan failed!" Shredder yells angrily.

"We still have the other two crystals master." Karai reminds.

"I have an idea for the blue crystal?" Shredder says calmly.

"Yes, Master, what is it?" Karai asks.

"Well, one of the turtles and his equivalent are on the surface getting a videogame." Shredder explains.

"which videogame Mr. Shredder?" Dr. Chapman asks.

"It doesn't matter but send one of the Foot to that Videogame store!" Shredder orders.

"Yes, Master." Karai replies.

"Right!" Dr. Chapman replies.

Meanwhile inside the videogame store

"Mike, Mario Party 6?" Kuwabara asks.

"No, God of War." Mikey replies

"No, Area 51!"

"Fine Rock, Paper, Scissors."

They play rock, paper scissors…

"I won." Mikey brags

"Yeah, whatever." Kuwabara complains

"Number 1!"

They walk out and On roof above them.

"Drop it!" Shredder orders.

Foot Ninja drops Blue Crystal. It blows up on Kuwabara and Mikey. The smoke clears. Both of their eyes turn red.

"What Happened?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"What were we doing?"

"Oh-yeah, fighting, right"

"Yeah,"

They got back to the lair.

"Hey, you two, agree on a game?" Leo asks.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara and Mikey reply.

"What game you guys brought?" Yusuke asks.

"God of War." Mikey replies.

"What is that?" Hiei asks annoyed.

"A mature game." Raph replies.

"Michelangelo, Kuwabara come it's your turn to train," Splinter says calmly.

"Ok," They both say

After they trained they played the game but unknown to them or the others the evil in their head is growing and a new power is growing within them

The next day

"Mikey, are you awake?" Leo asks.

Yes, my brother!" Mikey says as he laughs sinisterly.

"Mikey, you okay?" Raph asks worried.

Mikey turns around and his eyes were red and he had an evil smirk.

"Oh no!" Leatherhead exclaims.

"Uh, oh." Don states.

"Kuwabara, what's wrong with you?" Yusuke asks as Kuwabara turns around and his eyes were red and he had an evil smirk.

"I'm evil Urameshi!" Kuwabara replies sinisterly.

"I think they're affected by the Blue Crystal!" Honeycutt explains.

"The one that makes you evil?" Leo asks.

"Yes!" Honeycutt exclaims.

"I think the Shredder want them to kill us!" Don exclaims.

"But if it's the evil crystal don't we need the crystal to reverse the effect." Yusuke asks.

"Yes, detective we need the cure crystal." Hiei replies.

"You mean this one?" Mikey says laughing sinisterly.

"Mikey, give it back." Raph yells.

"Oh you want it back like all those times you hit me." Mikey explains.

"Or all those times you and Hiei call us stupid." Kuwabara continued.

"You are stupid!" Hiei replies annoyed.

"Silence, Fool!" Kuwabara screams angrily as he makes hand become a Minotaur's hand "See ya."

He hits the ground and it shakes

"We need to get the crystal from them." Leo exclaims.

"How?" Kurama asks.

"The one thing Kuwabara and Mikey wants." Yusuke states.

"Videogames." Raph exclaims.

"Which Videogame do they want the most?" Don asks.

"Well, I overheard them one day." Leatherhead says.

_Flashback_

"_Kuwabara, you what game I want really much." Mikey says._

"_The one I really want too." Kuwabara replies. _

"_Donkey Konga 2!" Both of them exclaims excitedly._

"_You know the reason?"_

"_To annoy everyone with the drumming."_

_End of Flashback_

"Donkey Konga 2?" Don asks.

"You mean the one with those annoying drums?" Raph asks annoyed.

"I guess so." Leatherhead states.

"Well, what is their favorite videogame store?" Leo asks.

"Rapper's Videogame Store." Yusuke replies.

"Rapper's now I know they're stupid!" Hiei groans.

"We have no choice let's go," Raph exclaims.

They went into the store.

"Yo, what's up, my brothers', comin to get something?" A clerk name Trey asks.

I'm not your brother, Human." Hiei groans annoyed.

"He means friends." Raph explains.

"Excuse me, Trey?" Kurama asks.

"Yo?" Trey replies.

"Do you have Donkey Konga 2?"

"Yeah, dawg, I do."

"How many copies do you have?" Yusuke asks.

"15 copies." Trey replies.

"We're buying one copy." Raph exclaims.

"All right, if you're Kuwa and Mike's friends and bros you got a discount." Trey explains.

"We should come here more often." Yusuke exclaims.

"Later, let's find them first" Leo replies.

Meanwhile Kuwabara and Mikey were flying around the city in royal chairs and was taunting a man.

"Looking for this my slave?" Mikey asks sinisterly.

"I'm not your slave!" The Man exclaims.

"You will be!" Kuwabara replies sinisterly as he zaps eye beams at man and turns him into a monster.

The Monster Roars.

"I love this power of evil!" Mikey replies excited and sinisterly.

"Me too! "Kuwabara replies in he same tones as they both laugh sinisterly.

"Hey, Mikey, Kuwabara!" Leo calls.

"It's King Mikey." Mikey replies angrily.

"Emperor Kuwabara." Kuwabara replies angrily.

"Look what we have." Yusuke exclaims as he shows Donkey Konga 2.

Kuwabara and Mikey's jaws drop.

"No way that's…" Kuwabara exclaims excitedly.

"Donkey Konga 2! but Rapper's was out! The last time we went." Mikey exclaims in they same tone.

"They weren't this time." Raph states

"Give it to us!" Kuwabara orders.

"Not on your life." Hiei replies.

"Then experience our fury!" Mikey and Kuwabara reply angrily as they zap the whole town as monsters."

"Great!" Don says flatly.

"We have to get the cure crystal away from them." Kurama informs.

"Don't worry!" Leo says slyly.

"Watch, Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yells.

The blast knocks the crystal out of Mike's hand.

"No!" Mikey and Kuwabara yells in shock.

"Yes." Kurama exclaims.

The orange crystal glows and changes everything and Mike and Kuwa back.

"What Happened?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"Yeah." Mikey replies in the same tone.

"Just your basic evil crony insaneness." Raph replies.

"Oh!" Both reply.

"Here's your game." Don states.

"I can't believe it we have our game." Mikey exclaims excitedly.

"Let's go and play it!" Kuwabara exclaims in the same tone as they both ran off.

"Master Splinter's going to be mad." Leo states.

"That's ok we'll take him out and let them have the lair to themselves." Kurama explains

"Good idea." Raph says.

All Laugh

To be continued…

Next Time: Raph's fear and everyone "Bugs" Out


	3. Creepy Crawly Horror

Creepy-Crawly Horror

Part 3 of the Kingdom Crystals

I don't own the characters but I do own the Dancing Fly and the Jail Bee and the insects and the people screaming!

All the guys but Raph are turned into insects will Raph save them or swat them?

"This is my last chance." Shredder states.

"Master, I've observed one of the turtles on their down time." Karai says.

"And what did you find out?"

"That one of the turtles are afraid of bugs."

"Which one?"

"The red bandana turtle."

"I have an idea about the Red Crystal."

"Yes, master."

"Mr. Saki, sir, the Red crystal is ready for launching on the turtles and friends Dr. Chapman informs.

"Good now why couldn't Stockman be like you?" Shredder asks.

"I don't know."

"Now when you see the turtles and friends except the "red bandana" turtle fire it."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile everyone but Raph was at the Insect Museum

"Wow! this fly is interesting." Leo says.

"Leo, it's called the dancing fly." Don explains.

"The 'Dancing' fly" Yusuke asks confused.

"Yeah, watch." Don replied.

The fly does the Harlem Shake and the Cha Cha Slide

"This is absurd." Hiei groans.

"Raph had to stay behind for this." Kuwabara exclaims.

"We found out he's afraid of bugs particularly Hornets." Mikey explains.

"The Jail Bee?"

"Hey, get me out of here!" The Bee asks Kuwabara and Mikey.

"That was weird!" Mikey replies in shock.

"Hey, let's go before a fly attacks Raph." Don teases.

They come out

"Fire!" Dr. Chapman orders.

The foot ninja fire it. It blows up. The guys wake up and are big bugs.

Leo-Fly

Yusuke- Hornet

Hiei- Dragonfly

Kurama- Mosquito

Kuwabara-Bee

Mikey-Wasp

Don-Beetle

"Great, we're insects." Leo replies flatly.

"Big ones and Raph is not going to like this!" Mikey exclaims.

They got back to the lair and Raph saw them

"Bugs! why did it have to be bugs?" Raph screams in terror

"Raph, it's us!" Leo exclaims.

"Where's that flyswatter?" Raph asks in anger as he found it and begins to swat Leo.

"Raph, it's us seriously." Kuwabara exclaims.

"Bee and a Wasp!" Raph screams in terror as he gets Spray can and squirts Mike and Kuwa.

"No, not the Hornet it's payback time!" Raph screams.

"Uh-oh!" Yusuke replies in panic as Raph smacks him.

"My son what is wrong?" Splinter asks.

"Bugs! Big ones!" Raph screams

"Bugs?" Honeycutt asks.

"Great!" Leatherhead says flatly

"It's us!" Don exclaims.

"Donatello, it is you, but you're a beetle." Honeycutt replies.

"The Red crystal is the only reason for this." Leatherhead explains.

"Well, the only thing that could explain this in addition the insect you recently looked at is the ones you all became." Honeycutt explains

"No wonder!" Mikey replies.

"No, this is so wrong!" Raph yells.

"Raph, you have to face your fear." Leo exclaims.

All of them grow bigger

"What Happened?" Raph asks.

Well, Raphael, you sprayed them, swatted them as a result they became bigger." Honeycutt explains.

"Well, go get the cure crystal." Leatherhead says.

"I'm afraid to." Raph exclaims.

"Raphael, Get the crystal or we'll be this way forever." Kurama explains.

They became more bug like and evil. Leo grabs the crystal and all of them fly out.

"Great! the city will be bug infected!" Raph groans flatly

Meanwhile The 7 as bugs are running the city warring

"Now my Flies take what you want!" Leo orders.

"Now, sting the whole town!" Yusuke orders as he laughs manically.

"Dragonflies attack!" Hiei orders.

"Get the all the honey for me!" Kuwabara orders.

"Take the all the food possible." Mikey orders.

"Bite everyone make them me!" Kurama orders.

"Beetles over run everything." Don orders.

Everyone is screaming.

"All right bug faces give back the crystal and them city!" Raph yells.

"Attack the interfering turtle!" All the guys as bugs orders.

"I hate bugs but they're my brother and friends. Leo's got the crystal so I have to get it from him." Raph exclaims as runs from the bugs attacking him.

Raph goes to Leo's area.

"Alright, Leo give up the crystal now." Raph yells.

"Why should I Raph?" Leo asks sinisterly

"Because I say so." Raph says as he attacks

"You were the slowest of the rest or us."

"Not today, fly brain."

"Seize him flies." Leo orders as the Flies attack.

"Leo, you know I learned something from you."

"What is it?"

"Never give your guard up." Raph says kicks it out of Leo's claws

"No!"

The crystal glows and turns everyone back.

"What Happened?" Don asks.

"I exterminated the bug problem." Raph says.

"You learned to get over your fear." Leo says.

"Yeah!" Raph sighs

"Buzz!" Mikey jokes.

"Mikey!" Raph screams.

He chases Mikey

All the guys laugh as they saw Raph chasing Mikey.

To be continued…

Up Next: The Sequel Heart Crystals


End file.
